1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a water aerating and dirt collecting assembly for an aquarium, and more particularly to a water aerating and dirt collecting assembly for attaching to an aquarium and for suitably agitating the water and the carbon dioxide and for suitably supplying the carbon dioxide into the water contained within the container and for suitably filtering and collecting the dirt contained within the water of the container.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typical aquarium facilities comprise a pump disposed in a chamber of a container for circulating the water contained within the container and for pumping fresh air or carbon dioxide into the container and thus for airing or aerating purposes.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,857,392 to Shyu discloses one of the typical aquarium pumping and airing apparatuses comprising a pump including a paddle device coupled to a rotor for being operated to pump and to circulate the water contained within the container.
However, the typical aquarium pumping and airing apparatus has no water aerating and dirt collecting assemblies for suitably separating and collecting the dirt contained within the container and the dirt may remain or may still be contained within the container and may not be removed from the container.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,011,748 to Tsai discloses another typical aerating and dirt collecting assembly for an aquarium and also comprising a paddle wheel for agitating the water and/or the air and for pumping the air and/or the carbon dioxide into the water of the container and for generating bubbles to collect the dirt or the protein or the like contained in the bubbles.
However, the carbon dioxide may not be suitably agitated and may not be suitably supplied into the water contained within the container.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional water aerating and dirt collecting assemblies for aquarium facilities.